


L'immortalité est à moi

by lys_winter



Category: Naruto
Genre: Headcanon, Kakuzu doesn't stay dead, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lys_winter/pseuds/lys_winter
Summary: La mort. Ce n’est pas quelque chose auquel Kakuzu s’attendait à être confronté. Il l’avait trompée pendant de nombreuses années. Mais quand elle le rattrape finalement, il se retrouve aux pieds du Seigneur Jashin, qui souhaite lui accorder l’immortalité.[Traduction de "Immortality is Mine" de resonatingkitty]
Relationships: Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	L'immortalité est à moi

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Immortality is Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859958) by [resonatingkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonatingkitty/pseuds/resonatingkitty). 



> Notes de l’auteur : Un post Tumblr de Kakuzu sous la malédiction, ainsi que Hoppspindel, m’ont poussée à écrire cet OS.  
> Cela suit le headcanon dans lequel Jashin voit que Kakuzu est la seule personne capable de rester auprès de Hidan pour toujours. Il n’est pas immortel, mais est tout de même très proche de l’être. Donc quand quelque chose arrive à Kakuzu, Jashin intervient et utilise ses pouvoirs pour s’assurer que son plus fidèle partisan ait pour toujours un compagnon qu’il apprécie.
> 
> Notes de la traductrice : Hey ! Me voilà pour une traduction, et ma première publication sur le fandom de Naruto. J’ai regardé tout l’animé (Naruto + Shippuden) pendant le confinement, donc je suis toute nouvelle dans cette communauté, mais je suis tombée amoureuse du pairing KakuHida (ma fin est proche T_T). Il fallait donc absolument que j’écrive quelque chose sur eux ! D’ailleurs si ça vous intéresse, vous pouvez faire un tour sur mon Tumblr (lys-winter).  
> Sinon, je préviens que - comme dans presque toutes les fics incluant Hidan - le langage est un peu vulgaire ^^. Maintenant, je vous laisse lire Immortality is Mine de resonatingkitty. Bonne lecture !

La mort. C’est quelque chose que Kakuzu était sûr d’avoir trompé depuis longtemps. Cinq cœurs au lieu d’un, signifiant qu’il avait de très bonnes chances de traverser n’importe quelle épreuve. Il s’en était approché dangereusement une fois, avec quatre cœurs détruits, mais il avait tout de même réussi à survivre. Il était, en grande partie, immortel.

Mais voilà qu’il gisait par terre, sa vision s’estompant. Il pouvait sentir ses cœurs lutter, tous les cinq essayant de continuer à battre dans son corps. Du poison. Durant sa longue existence, il avait toujours été prudent lorsqu’il se retrouvait face à quelqu’un qui possédait une connaissance approfondie - ou même de base - de la façon d’en faire. C’était de la faute de son idiot de partenaire s’il était en train de souffrir.

Hidan. Le Jashiniste à la langue bien pendue et grossière qui avait rejoint l’Akatsuki, devenant par la même occasion son dernier partenaire, d’après les paroles de Pain. Il n’avait pas fallu longtemps à Kakuzu pour comprendre pourquoi Pain avait dit cela. Il découvrit rapidement pourquoi Hidan allait être son dernier partenaire : l’enfoiré ne pouvait pas mourir. Il l’avait appris après deux heures à supporter l’homme aux cheveux argentés crier pendant qu’il essayait de compter son argent. Il avait dit à l’idiot de la fermer, sinon sa tête allait partir. Hidan l’avait traité de fils de pute de païen et l’avait même défié de l’attaquer. C’est à ce moment que Kakuzu se lâcha, durcit son bras et l’utilisa comme d’une lame pour séparer net la tête du Jashiniste de ses épaules. Le sang était allé partout, créant une pagaille monstrueuse. Kakuzu avait brièvement pensé ‘Oups’ et se préparait déjà à annoncer la nouvelle à Pain, quand un enchaînement d’insultes résonna dans la pièce, lui étant tout naturellement adressé. Il baissa les yeux, pour voir un regard brillant l’observer. Le reste fait partie de l’Histoire comme on dit. Hidan et lui sont devenus une formidable équipe depuis. Les Frères Zombies, comme les appelait le reste de l’Akatsuki. 

Un de ses cœurs sursauta violemment avant de s’immobiliser. Cela ramena son attention sur le présent, alors que la douleur éclatait dans tout son corps. Son visage se tordit.

« Kakuzu ! » Hidan s’agenouilla à ses côtés, ayant l’air absolument perdu et paniqué. Un air que Kakuzu n’avait jamais vu sur son visage pendant tout le temps où ils avaient été partenaires. L’homme qu’ils étaient en train de traquer était allongé dans une mare de sang non loin d’eux, Hidan l’ayant sacrifié juste après que Kakuzu ait pris le coup qui aurait normalement dû atteindre Hidan. En y repensant, Kakuzu ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait cela. C’était instinctif, comme un réflexe. Mais Hidan était immortel. Le poison ne l’aurait pas tué. Les paroles de Hidan reflétèrent ses pensées. Il parla frénétiquement, sa voix atteignant quelques octaves de plus que d’habitude. « Espèce d’idiot, pourquoi es-tu intervenu ? Je suis immortel. Le poison ne m’aurait pas blessé ! » 

« Je ne… » Kakuzu commença à dire avant qu’une nouvelle vague de douleur le traversa, un autre de ses cœurs ayant été détruit. Il s’affaiblissait de plus en plus, mais tenta une nouvelle fois. « Je ne sais pas. »

« Merde. Merde. Putain. Merde ! Kakuzu, qu’est-ce que je fais ? Dis-moi ce que je dois faire ! » Hidan parlait rapidement, les mots s’écoulant de sa bouche. Il avait même l’air paniqué. 

« Amène le corps au point d’échange. Récupère l’argent. Retourne à la base. Annonce ma mort. » Même aux oreilles de Kakuzu, cela avait l’air rude, mais c’était la vérité. Il savait qu’il était en train de mourir. Il n’y avait rien d’autre à faire. Il sentit un troisième cœur ralentir. Il allait bientôt être détruit. Il n’y avait pas assez de temps pour faire autre chose. Son corps n’aurait pas pu s’adapter à un nouveau cœur aussi vite, et le poison toujours présent dans ses veines l’aurait tué aussi de toute façon. Un hôpital aurait peut-être pu le guérir dans les temps, mais en étant un criminel de rang S recherché dans tous les pays, c’était hors de question. Être capturé était comme une condamnation à mort après tout. 

Il ne fut pourtant pas surpris lorsque Hidan secoua la tête. Hidan était loyal. Il l’avait déjà prouvé à de nombreuses reprises alors qu’il surveillait ses arrières. « Putain, non je ne te laisse pas ici ! Il doit bien y avoir une solution. Un antidote ou quelque chose. Je peux aller chercher Sasori. Il aura un antidote ! »

Le Jashiniste commença à se lever, mais Kakuzu lui attrapa le poignet. 

« Hidan ! » C’était difficile de hausser la voix mais il le fit. « Ecoute-moi. » Normalement, quand il disait cela, Hidan faisait le contraire, mais là, il obéit. « On ne peut plus rien faire pour moi. J’ai déjà quatre cœurs en moins et le dernier s’affaiblit. » C’était un mensonge, mais aussi un peu la vérité. Il en avait deux en moins. Mais il pouvait sentir les trois derniers ralentir. Il prétendit ne pas avoir vu l’air horrifié de Hidan à ces mots. « Prend le corps. Récupère le maudit argent. Annonce que je suis mort, parce que c’est exactement ce que je suis. Maintenant, pars. Laisse-moi mourir en paix. »

Il était probablement en train d’halluciner parce qu’il aurait pu jurer voir des larmes dans les yeux de Hidan lorsque ce dernier acquiesça. Dès qu’il le lâcha, Hidan se leva et se retourna. Il pouvait l’entendre traîner des pieds, puis marcher. Les bruits de pas se rapprochaient de lui, il ouvrit donc les yeux - quand les avait-il fermés ? Hidan l’observait, et il était définitivement en train d’halluciner parce qu’il pouvait voir des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Ses oreilles devaient aussi être affectées car lorsque Hidan se mit à parler, sa gorge avait l’air serrée, et sa voix remplie de larmes. « Kakuzu… »

Il savait ce que Hidan allait dire. Le Jashiniste avait toujours dit qu’il serait plus heureux une fois le vieux cul miteux de Kakuzu mort. Kakuzu leva la main, fit un signe à Hidan, et murmura. « Je ne veux pas t’entendre jubiler à propos de ma mort. Tu as toujours dit que tu serais plus heureux dès que je mourrais. Voilà, ton souhait est exaucé. Seulement, ne jubile pas. Pars. Juste pars. »

Hidan hésita, mais obéit. Il se retourna. Et Kakuzu entendit ses bruits de pas tandis qu’il s’éloignait. Il resta seul, jusqu’à ce que ses trois derniers cœurs ne sursautent, avant de s’immobiliser. Il resta seul, jusqu’à ce les ténèbres ne l’engloutissent.

=======///////=======

Kakuzu se retrouva dans une pièce, face à un trône. Il cligna des yeux, confus. Bien qu’il ne soit pas quelqu’un de très pieux, et qu’il ne croyait pas à des choses telles que les dieux ou les divinités, il ne pensait pas qu’il finirait par être jugé. Il était une mauvaise personne. Il avait fait beaucoup de mauvaises choses. Aucun jugement ne lui semblait nécessaire. Tout ce qu’il avait fait ne pouvait être pardonné. Pas même par un dieu. Il avait toujours pensé que s’il mourrait, il obtiendrait un voyage express dans les profondeurs de l’Enfer. 

Apparemment ce ne fut pas le cas, pensa-t-il alors qu’il regardait autour de lui. La pièce était ornée de marbre noir brillant du sol au plafond. Le trône, lui, était rouge, un rouge qu’aurait du sang une fois oxydé. 

« Apprécies-tu ma salle du trône ? » Une voix retentissante résonna dans la pièce et Kakuzu se retourna. Une silhouette masquée, plus grande qu’il ne l’était, se tenait juste derrière lui. Il ne pouvait pas voir le visage de la personne, mais ses yeux se posèrent sur ce qu’elle portait autour du cou. Un pendentif avec le symbole de Jashin. Tout comme celui que Hidan possédait. 

« C’est impressionnant. » Il répondit. « Cela a dû coûter une fortune à construire. » Il montra le carrelage. « Ce type de marbre est très cher. »

« L’argent est sans importance. » La personne répliqua instantanément et Kakuzu dut se retenir de rouler les yeux. Foutus Jashinistes. « Mais je peux voir que tu as une certaine fascination à son égard. Cela a de l’importance pour toi, Kakuzu. » La silhouette disparut de derrière lui pour réapparaître assise sur le trône.

« Vous me connaissez ? Comment ? » Kakuzu demanda, suspicieux. Il pensait savoir qui était ce gars, mais attendit tout de même la confirmation avant de faire des suppositions.

« Je sais tout. Je vois tout. Mon nom est Jashin. Tu peux m’appeler Seigneur Jashin. » La silhouette répondit. « Tu connais mon plus fidèle partisan, Hidan. Il a prié pour ton âme de païen dès l’instant où vous êtes devenus partenaires. » 

Donc les soupçons de Kakuzu étaient justifiés. Voici le dieu dont Hidan n’arrêtait pas de parler, Jashin. L’information à propos des prières de Hidan ne le surprit pas. L’homme aux cheveux argentés n’a jamais caché le fait qu’il priait pour lui. Kakuzu ne lui avait simplement jamais accordé d’attention.

« Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Cela m’étonnerait que les gens atterrissent dans votre salle à leur mort. » Kakuzu demanda. Théoriquement, seules les personnes pratiquant la religion d’un certain dieu peuvent rencontrer ce même dieu quand elles meurent. Kakuzu n’était pas un Jashiniste. Il ne pratiquait pas la religion. La plupart du temps, il la critiquait même, pour énerver Hidan. 

« Normalement, ce n’est pas le cas. Je n’ai pas de temps à perdre avec des âmes de païens. Ils ne suivent pas mes enseignements, par conséquent, leur mort apporte simplement une grande joie à mon cœur toujours noir. » Kakuzu l’avait bien compris. Cela n’explique toujours pas ce qu’il fait ici par contre. « Cependant. » Une main apparut d’une des manches et fit un geste vers lui. « Tu es l’exception à la règle. Car vois-tu, je te surveille depuis un moment maintenant. Tu es un homme ayant trompé la mort. Ton parcours est, je trouve, particulièrement intéressant à suivre. Tu t’es retrouvé pratiquement immortel, sans aucune aide extérieure. Mais ce n’est pas la raison de ta présence ici. Hidan l’est. »

« Hidan ? » Kakuzu répéta, incrédule.

Jashin acquiesça. « Il a prié pour que je te sauve. Il prie toujours pour que je te sauve d’ailleurs. Tu es la seconde chose qu’il ait jamais aimé dans la vie. Il pensait que tu étais la seule personne, à part moi, qui ne l’aurait jamais quitté, qui serait resté auprès de lui pour toujours. Et son cœur s’est brisé à la simple pensée que tu n’es plus à ses côtés. Cela me fait mal de voir mon plus fidèle partisan, qui s’est entièrement dévoué à moi, souffrir autant. Et je peux dire que tu penses plus à lui que tu ne le laisses croire. N’essaie pas de dire le contraire, je suis un dieu rappelle-toi. »

Kakuzu referma sa bouche, qu’il avait ouverte pour justement faire cela. Il laissa les paroles de Jashin faire leur chemin jusqu’à ses pensées. Hidan était extrêmement chiant la plupart du temps. C’est vrai. Le Jashiniste était quelqu’un de bruyant, de têtu. Il n’écoutait jamais ce que disait Kakuzu. Il adorait foutre la merde et être un emmerdeur. Il avait toujours prétendu ne pas apprécié l’homme aux cheveux argentés, mais ce n’était que des mots. Il n’y avait aucune vérité dans toutes ces affirmations. Hidan était son partenaire. Hidan a protégé ses arrières à une époque où personne ne le faisait. Leur alchimie au combat était inégalée, même par Kisame et Itachi qui étaient pourtant partenaires depuis plus longtemps qu’eux. 

« J’imagine que vous avez raison. » Il répondit finalement.

« Evidemment. » Jashin dit d’un ton suffisant, et Kakuzu devinait qu’il était en train de sourire bien qu’il ne pouvait pas voir son visage. « C’est pourquoi je vais faire quelque chose que je ne n’avais plus fait depuis Hidan. Je vais te bénir, Kakuzu. Avec ma bénédiction, tu seras réellement immortel. Tu ne mourras jamais de vieillesse ou à cause d’un combat. Normalement, je fais cela seulement aux personnes qui me sont totalement dévouées, mais je pense qu’une requête telle que celle-ci ne sera jamais acceptée. Je vais tout de même te demander d’utiliser la technique de la Malédiction pour faire des sacrifices une fois par jour pour me remercier de- »

« Attendez une seconde. » Kakuzu dit, et oui, il venait juste d’interrompre un dieu et cela lui a brièvement traverser l’esprit mais il était actuellement en mode business, donc tant pis. « Vous voulez que j’y retourne et que je m’enfonce un pieux dans la poitrine une fois par jour pour vous remercier alors que vous êtes celui qui souhaite m’accorder ce cadeau pour que Hidan ne soit pas seul pour le reste de l’éternité ? »

« Essentiellement oui. » Jashin acquiesça, sonnant presque découragé d’avoir été interrompu comme cela. « C’est le rôle du Jashiniste d’exécuter ce rituel quotidien pour se purifier en mon nom. » 

« Je ne suis cependant pas un Jashiniste. » Kakuzu fit remarquer. « Je n’ai aucune envie d’en être un. Mais je n’ai pas non plus envie de mourir et de passer le reste de l’éternité dans les flammes de l’Enfer. Donc, en échange de votre bénédiction, je vous propose de sacrifier toutes mes futures proies en votre nom. Evidemment rien de sérieux parce qu’elles doivent tout de même rester reconnaissable pour récupérer la récompense. Je vous remercierais même après. Supprimons simplement la dose quotidienne. »

Jashin se leva et descendit les escaliers pour se retrouver face à Kakuzu. De sous la capuche, une paire d’yeux rouge sang l’observait, et il aurait pu jurer l’avoir vu sourire de toutes ses dents. « Marchander avec un dieu qui vient de t’accorder l’immortalité ? Tu es un homme très courageux, Kakuzu. » Il avait l’air amusé. « Très bien. Toutes tes futures proies seront sacrifiées grâce à la technique de la Malédiction avec des remerciements. » Sa voix redevint sérieuse. « Il y a une dernière chose que je voulais exiger de ta part, Kakuzu. »

Kakuzu leva un sourcil interrogateur, et Jashin se pencha vers lui, de sorte qu’il puisse lui chuchoter quelque chose à l’oreille.

« Ne quitte pas Hidan. Reste avec lui pour le reste de l’éternité. » Jashin se redressa et lui tendit une main.

Kakuzu considéra la requête pendant quelques instants avant de soupirer. « Je l’ai bien supporté jusque-là, je pense pouvoir continuer pour le reste de l’éternité. Seigneur Jashin, vous avez un accord. » Il prit la main du dieu.

Cette fois il était sûr que Jashin souriait. « Excellent. »

=======///////=======

Boum. Boum. Boum.

La première chose que Kakuzu remarqua, c’était à quel point son cœur battait fort. Les quatre autres étaient toujours morts, mais le sien était en vie, battant fortement malgré le poison encore dans ses veines. La deuxième chose qu’il remarqua était d’autres signatures de chakra autour de lui, très proches : il n’était pas seul. Il feignit donc la mort patiemment.

« Sensei, vous êtes sûrs qu’il est mort ? » Une des personnes, un garçon, demanda.

« Absolument ! Il n’y avait pas de pouls lorsque j’ai vérifié, mais ce n’est pas de ça donc je voulais vous parler. Croyez-le ou non, mais vous trois êtes en train d’observer le corps d’un des membres de l’Akatsuki. » Un homme plus âgé répondit.

Un Jōnin avec un groupe de Genin. Les victimes parfaites pour quelqu’un à la recherche de cœurs. Kakuzu se surprit ironiquement à remercier Jashin. Il n’avait plus vraiment besoin de ces cœurs maintenant, mais les vieilles habitudes de 75 ans sont dures à enlever. Le Jōnin était toujours en train d’expliquer que l’Akatsuki était une organisation de faibles criminels de rang S lorsqu’il ouvrit les yeux. Le Jōnin lui tournait le dos et les Genin étaient focalisés sur l’histoire, les yeux brillants et souriant. Personne ne lui prêtait attention. Parfait. Il commença à relâcher les fils de son corps.

« Et cet enfant est la cause de- ARGH » Des fils noirs s’enroulèrent autour de la gorge du Jōnin pendant que d’autres percèrent son dos, au niveau du cœur.

Kakuzu se releva, un sourire satisfait sur le visage alors qu’il regardait les trois Genin terrifiés. « En fait, les membres de l’Akatsuki ne sont pas faibles du tout. Certains d’entre nous sont même très talentueux. » Ses fils recouvrirent le cœur, toujours en train de battre, et tirèrent. Le Jōnin laissa échapper un cri angoissé tandis que son cœur se faisait arracher, avant de tomber par terre, mort. Kakuzu tira l’organe vers lui, et remplaça un de ses cœurs détruits, qu’il laissa tomber au sol. « Prenez-moi comme exemple. J’aime beaucoup les cœurs. J’ai besoin d’eux pour vivre. Et il se trouve que vous avez la malchance de me rencontrer alors que j’en recherche quatre. » Il jeta un regard sceptique au Jōnin mort, à ses pieds. « Enfin. Plus que trois maintenant. »

Les Genin crièrent, terrifiés, et essayèrent de s’enfuir.

Les yeux de Kakuzu s’illuminèrent pendant qu’il libéra une masse de fils qui les attrapèrent tous les trois avant qu’ils aient pu atteindre quelques mètres. Il remplaça rapidement ses cœurs détruits. Une fois cela fait, il s’étira. Il récupérait de la force. Il pouvait sentir son corps s’adapter aux nouveaux ajouts, ainsi que son chakra se lier aux organes afin qu’il puisse redonner vie aux masques.

Oh comme c’est bien d’être en vie. Maintenant, il n’avait plus qu’à retrouver Hidan. Il prit le temps de bien remettre son manteau alors qu’il se demandait quel point d’échange était le plus proche de sa position. Celui qui lui vint à l’esprit était un point qu’il utilisait fréquemment : les toilettes près de Konoha. Hidan connaissait celui-là aussi. C’était sûrement à cet endroit qu’il était allé. Kakuzu ne perdit pas plus de temps.

Quand il atteint le point d’échange, il vit Hidan en sortir avec une mallette de ce qu’il savait être de l’argent. Ses yeux ne restèrent cependant pas longtemps sur la mallette, ils regardaient maintenant le visage de Hidan. Il avait l’air perdu, rien à voir avec son regard éclatant habituel. Accablé de douleur. Kakuzu le vit observer la mallette un instant avant de la balancer dans les escaliers. Le Jashiniste se laissa tomber sur la marche la plus haute avec un soupir tremblant. Kakuzu le regarda se prendre la tête entre ses mains et ses doigts s’emmêler dans ses cheveux d’argent, les tirant. Cela fit réagir Kakuzu.

Il marcha jusqu’à la mallette, s’arrêtant juste devant. Il lui jeta un coup d’œil avant de se tourner vers Hidan en se renfrognant, et s’assura que sa voix ait l’air aussi désapprobatrice que possible quand il parla. « Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais te laisser récupérer une récompense si c’est ainsi que tu traites l’argent ensuite. »

Hidan releva la tête, ses yeux grands ouverts se posèrent sur son coéquipier. Kakuzu vit du choc, de la reconnaissance, du soulagement et de la joie traverser ces yeux brillants, avant que tout ne soit remplacé et qu’ils ne brûlent de fureur. Hidan se retrouva sur ses pieds et dévala les escaliers en un éclair. Sa bouche étant ouverte, Kakuzu s’attendait à entendre une flopée d’insultes ou même à une attaque, mais cela n’arriva pas. Alors que Hidan atteignait le bas des escaliers, la fureur était partie, remplacée par de la confusion. Au lieu de dire quoi que ce soit ou d’attaquer, comme Kakuzu le croyait, Hidan tendit la main et ses doigts s’enroulèrent autour d’un objet accroché à son cou. Troublé, Kakuzu baissa les yeux et vit un pendentif avec le symbole de Jashin. Il n’avait même pas senti Jashin le lui mettre. Saleté de dieu. 

« Je… Kakuzu…Qu’est-ce que… » Hidan ne savait pas exactement quoi dire, ou quoi demander.

Kakuzu décida de tout lui expliquer avant qu’il ne se fasse encore plus mal à la tête. « Le poison m’a tué. Je ne te mentais pas. Mes cinq cœurs se sont arrêtés. Je me suis retrouvé dans une salle du trône très lugubre. »

« Le Seigneur Jashin. » Hidan l’interrompit, impressionné.

Kakuzu acquiesça. « Il m’est apparu et m’a dit admirer la façon avec laquelle j’ai trompé la mort. » C’est tout ce qu’il voulait dire. Jamais il ne raconterait la deuxième partie à Hidan. Jamais. « J’ai un accord avec lui. Il m’offre l’immortalité en échange de sacrifices. J’ai accepté. Il se trouve que si je meurs, quelqu’un d’autre se chargerait de mes finances. Je ne peux pas mourir en sachant qu’un salaud ait une quelconque liberté sur mon argent. Il pourrait le dépenser n’importe comment ou lui manquer de respect, dans ton cas. » 

« Kakuzu ! » Hidan avait presque l’air offensé qu’il puisse encore parler comme un païen. « Tu es un Jashiniste maintenant ! L’argent est sans importance ! C’est quelque chose que les connards de païens aiment. » 

Etrangement, Kakuzu sourit. Cela faisait du bien de retrouver Hidan, de nouveau avec son côté énervant. « Eh bien, je déteste te le dire, gamin, mais il se trouve que le Seigneur Jashin ne se préoccupe pas plus que cela des païens. Et je ne suis pas un Jashiniste d’ailleurs. La conversion de faisait pas partie de l’accord. »

Hidan essaya de le défier du regard, mais ne réussit pas longtemps : un grand sourire apparut sur son visage. « Donc ça veut dire que tu es coincé avec moi pour l’éternité, c’est ça ? » Il avait l’air excité.

« Malheureusement oui. » Ce fait n’était pas dit méchamment. Kakuzu choisit d’ignorer cela, puis se pencha pour récupérer la mallette et la dépoussiéra avant de se tourner vers Hidan. « Prêt à partir ? On doit s’en aller. Pas de temps à perdre ici. » Sur ces paroles, il se retourna et commença à marcher. 

« Va te faire foutre, Kakuzu ! » Hidan était toujours en train de sourire - Kakuzu avait toujours aimé le voir comme cela – et finit par le rattraper. 

Les mots de Jashin restaient dans les pensées de Kakuzu. Il était la seconde chose que Hidan avait jamais aimé dans la vie. Il se dit que peut-être, juste peut-être, Hidan était aussi la seconde chose qu’il avait jamais aimé – la première étant l’argent. Et cette pensée ne le dérangea pas le moins du monde. Plus maintenant en tout cas.


End file.
